Dream Of Me
by Magome-Asakura
Summary: After a fight with InuYasha, Kagome feels annoyed and sad. A demon grants her a wish, for one night she can see into people's dreams. And maybe what InuYasha was dreaming will make her feel better. (I'm going to re-write this later, until then please R&R)


**Dream Of Me**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own InuYasha or dreams._

Kagome lay on her side, staring at the flickering flames of the fading fire. She was again in the feudal era, and she had again had a fight with InuYasha. It was the usual sort of fight, Kouga had claimed her his woman and he and InuYasha had fought. Kagome broke it up and InuYasha as usual blew up at her.

Like it was her fault the wolf demon supposedly "loved" her. She heard him mumbling curses from his tree and rolled her eyes. He was so stupid. She allowed herself to drift into a light sleep and ignored InuYasha's grumbling.

Kagome stood up suddenly. Something didn't feel quite right. She looked around and saw that she was engulfed in pink dusk.

"InuYasha!" She screamed, looking around for him. He wasn't around. No one was around. Kagome screamed.

"HELP! INUYASHA!" She jumped back when she saw a dark figure approach her. It was a demon. She looked like a human, only with jet-black hair and bright pink streaks down each side of her head. She had on a long flowing pink white dress. She smiled at Kagome.

"Don't be afraid, Kagome. I do not work for Naraku and I do not wish to hurt you." Kagome shivered but stood tall.

"What do you want? And how do you know my name?" The demon smiled wider and Kagome felt a cold chill go up her spine.

"I know everyone, and all they're dreams. I wish to give you a gift, for you have helped so many. I'm afraid the gift can only last for tonight. But I wish to give you the gift, to see other people's dreams." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"It's alright you don't have to give me a gift." She asked suspiciously. The demon laughed.

"Enjoy." She said, and clapping her hands, Kagome found herself by the fire again.

"InuYasha?" She asked and he growled at her from the tree.

"What'dya want Kagome? Need me to take you to Kouga-poo?" Kagome felt her face grow hot at his sarcasm.

"InuYasha! SIT BOY!" InuYasha grumbled at her, once he had got up off the ground. He gave her a murderous look and climbed back up his tree. She soon heard snores from the tree and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I wonder if I really _can _see into everyone's dreams..." Kagome thought aloud, not caring that InuYasha could easily hear her.

"I think I'll try it." She said and stood up, then sat back down realizing she didn't know how too.

"_Just say aloud I want to see what the person's name is dreaming." _A voice in her head that sounded oddly enough like the demons commanded her. Kagome nodded as though the demon were in front of her and cleared her throat.

"I want to see what InuYasha is dreaming." Kagome said and was engulfed in the pink dust again.

It cleared and she saw InuYasha in a clearing, Kikyo in his arms. Kagome felt her eyes water, this was a bad idea. She strained her ears as InuYasha began to speak.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry. I can't be with you. I love Kagome more than I could ever love anything else." Kagome looked on ahead. This was shocking. Even more so as Kikyo turned into her and InuYasha began kissing the dream Kagome. Kagome felt her heart fill with love for InuYasha.

He loved her too! She giggled.

"I want to see what Sango is dreaming." Kagome said and happily let the pink dust consume her.

Kagome's eyes widened. Sango was dressed in her kimono and watching Kohaku from afar. But that wasn't what made her eyes widen. Beside Sango, holding her hand tightly was a dream Miroku.

Sango now leaned on his shoulder and Miroku kissed her cheek playfully. Kagome shook her head and rubbed her eyes but Miroku stayed there. Kagome sighed and decided it was time for another dream.

"I want to see what Shippo is dreaming!" She yelled.

Kagome looked around and saw what looked like Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Candy was everywhere. Shippo was dancing around with a giant lollipop in his hand and candy fell from the sky. He was singing too. Kagome giggled at Shippo's child's innocence.

"One more dream, then I'm going back to reality." Kagome told herself and debated over whether to see Miroku's dream or not.

"Knowing him, it may emotionally scar me." She said to herself, Shippo couldn't hear or see her. Kagome snapped her fingers.

"I know! I'll go into Kouga's dreams!" Kagome said the magic words and appeared in a musky den. A dream Ayame and a dream Kagome were sitting on either side of Kouga's lap. Kouga winked suggestively at no one and Kagome gagged.

"I want to go back to reality." She said and was surrounded by the pink dust for the final time that night.

It was morning now. Time hadn't stood still when Kagome had gone into everyone's dreams. Kagome looked with a grin at her sleeping friends, but with an even bigger grin when she saw InuYasha.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled, waking everyone up and probably hurting his sensitive ears.

"What you annoying wench?" InuYasha asked, annoyed. Kagome giggled.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, you were right about Kouga. Your always right." She said and skipped off to make breakfast. Everyone (including Inu) blinked at her in confusion.

"Did you sleep ok Kagome? Or did you just say all that to annoy me?" InuYasha asked, jumping down from his tree. Kagome hugged him and InuYasha blushed.

"Kk-Kagome..." He said looking at Miroku and Sango who were laughing.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, I just had the _best_ dream." Kagome said laughing.

**THE END**

(Yesh, I know this wasn't my best work. I wrote this in 10 minutes. It's kind of boring and I'm not into the ending but it's ok. I'll probably re-write this later.)


End file.
